Ranma and the Xian Falcon Pu
by Seguh
Summary: After Shampoo was beaten by a male in a tournament, she decides to go to jusenkyo to train. At the same time Ranma and his father find them selfs in jusenkyo.


Ranma and the Xian Falcon Pu

Chapter 1: Warning: No diving in the springs.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ranma. Rumiko Takahashi Is the owner and I aint her... I do not ask for money when I write this, I just do I for fun and to practice writing.

"Chinese" 

"Japanese"

("sign")

On to the story.

It was dark when Xian-Pu sneaked out of her great-grandmothers house. She quietly made her way through her village utilizing her great-grandmother's training. She was just three houses from the end of her village when foot steps was heard heading towards her. Xian-Pu let out a girlish eep and quickly covered her mouth hopping that she would

not be heard. As the sound of the footsteps neared closer she ducked behind a small hut and calmed her breathing so that it made no noise at all. The footsteps suddenly stopped on the other side of the small hut.

Xian-Pu heard a male voice say, "Why can't the woman do the night patrols?" in a whinny manner.

"Shush man. If a female heard you say that they might beat you silly." another male voice replied.

"Ah, I can take on any female in this village. I even beat the village champion in a mixed tournament a week ago." the first man boasted.

"You may have beat that Xian-Pu girl but if you insult the women, the elders might challenge you and they have hundreds of years over you." 

"Oh yeah. I didn't think of the elders. Well we'll keep this to our self, right?" the man said nervously.

"I don't know. I just might have to report you the the council." 

"Don't. Please don't man. I do not want to lose anymore status because of this." he pleaded.

"Fine. Just keep those commits to your self from now on." the second man said then he continued towards the center of the village.

After their footsteps faded away, Xian-Pu cautiously sprinted out of the village towards a place she just recently learned off. That place was supposed to be the best place to train. She wanted to train because her status of champion was at stake. She had lost to another warrior in a tournament, and though the tournament did effect her status as champion warrior, it still scarred her confidence in her skills and her pride.

So here she is on her way to a place called Jusenkyo to train to be a better warrior. She knew that there was danger involved with the training, but what was training with out the danger. The one thing she did not know about Jusenkyo was what the danger was. If she had known that she might hurt something more then her body she might have tried a different place to train.

The forest opened up to reveal a large area full of springs and bamboo polls sticking out of them and a small hut on the other side of the springs. By now the sun has started to rise from the east. Xian-Pu hoped that by the time she was finished with her training she would not be in so much trouble with her great-grandmother. Putting that thought aside she dropped her bag onto the grass and leapt onto a tall bamboo poll to start her training.

On the other side of the springs near the hut was a dirt road. On this dirt road was two men, well an teenager that was almost a man. They were rushing towards the training ground called Springs of Sorrow, aka Jusenkyo.

The teenager was around the age of sixteen and had a slim but muscular build and he was dressed in a dirt stained white gi. His hair was tied in a pigtail held up with a magical item called a dragon whisker. The reason of this is that when a man stole a special soup from a vendor in China, Ranma tripped him and because he was hungry, he ate the soup. After gulping down the soup, his hair began to grow at an alarming rate. Luckily the cause of the problem was soon found and another dragon whisker was then found and used as a tie. As long as the dragon whisker was tied in his hair the affect of the consumed whisker would be canceled.

This teenager was known as Ranma Saotome, and he was a great martial artist. Destined to be the best, or so he boasts.

The other man was Genma Saotome and he was both Ranma's Teacher, sensi, and his father. Genma was a rather large man and a brilliant teacher in the martial arts, but he was one of the stupidest father, but that is another story.

The two martial artist were in a race towards the cursed springs with Genma in the lead. Ranma smirked and put on the speed and jumped onto his fathers head and leapt onto the hut's roof. Genma stumbled, caught himself, and and finished his run at the edge of the springs.

"Wh' ya such a slow poke pops?" Ranma jested at his father.

"Oh woe is me, I have an ungrateful son." Genma raised his arms and pretended to cry to the heavens.

Which Ranma just smirked and looked over to the cursed springs with disgust. "Is this the so called great training grounds of China? Its just a balance training."

Genma reached into his gi and pulled out a pamphlet of China's best training grounds. He squinted through his glasses and found the part on Jusenkyo. "It says here that this is the place where all masters of the art train and it is supposed to be full of danger."

"I ain't seein' any danger, unless there are man eatin' fish in those springs," Ranma paused then asked his father, "What danger does it say?"

"Dunno. I can't read Chinese."

Ranma fell face first onto the bamboo roof of the hut. "Why the hell did ya bring me to a place with out reading why it was a good trainin' spot?" He said as he got back to his feet.

"Ah don' tell me ya are turnin' yellow on me son." He once again raised his arms up to the sky and cried, "My son is such a disgrace. He won' even face a little danger for the sake of the art."

"Ah righ' already. I'll do it, I'll train wit ya." He then mumbled under his breath, "I bet there ain't no danger in this worthless place."

"What was that?"

"I said lets get on with it so I can beat ya like I always do." Ranma boasted.

Ranma then dropped his hiking back pack and gear onto the hut's roof and leapt onto a bamboo pool. His father did likewise and they began to spar.

Inside the hut was a well rounded man in a Chinese military style clothes. He was in th middle of making tea, when he heard a thud on his roof. He was about to go see that was going on out of his small hut, when the tea kettle started to whistle. Shrugging he decided that it must have been one of the wildlife landing on his roof.

He poured his hot water into a tea pot and added his favorite tea to it. He then started to pour the tea in his tea cup, when another yet louder thud came from his roof, making him spill the tea all over the table. The mess had to come first before he would check on the racket. He finished toweling the mess when a third thud resonated from, once again, his roof. Slamming his towel down onto the table and grabbed his hat from a hook and strode out the door.

Out side of the hut he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and many insults in Japanese. He quickly hurried to where the sound was coming from. He suddenly stopped after seeing the two Japanese martial artists jump from bamboo to bamboo while trading blows from one another.

"Oh no... no, no. Mister customers! Stop at once. Bad things happen if fall in springs." The plump man warned to no avail.

Ranma and Genma were too worked up in their match that they completely ignored all surroundings and continued to fight.

In the woods near by, there was a young teenage boy with a black and yellow bandanna tied to his forehead. He wore a worn out shirt with cutoff sleeves and pants with holes in the knees. He hefted a rather large travelers backpack and he held a bamboo umbrella. He would swing his bamboo umbrella at any vegetation in front of him, demolishing it in one swing, whither it be a tree or a couple of vines. His name is Ryoga Hibiki, and he had a goal in life, and that was to beat the snot out of his old junior high rival, Ranma Saotome. His finished cutting through the last set of vines and made his way into Jusenkyo.

When Ryoga entered Jusenkyo he saw two fighters up upon the bamboo polls trading blows. The oldest of the two was a balding heavy set man with a white gi and a bandanna tied to his forehead. Even though he looked heavy he was moving as fast as the other fighter, who looked a lot like his old rival. He decided to get a closer look and sprang to a bamboo poll. Now that he had a closer look he instantly recognized the his rival, "Ranma Saotome! Prepare to fight!" and leapt right at Ranma.

Xian Pu was feeling lousy. No matter what she did, she could not get any better then what she started out on this training excursion. She would try balance training, then speed, and finally, endurance. Nothing would work, and for some weird reason she seemed to be getting worse then when she started to train. She finally decided to try all three at once. She bounded from poll to poll as fast as she could while keeping her balance and going as long as she could.

She almost made it to the other side of the springs and while in midair she suddenly she heard a battle cry, "Ranma Saotome! Prepare to fight!"

She turned her head just in time to see a boy around her age leap into the air and slam into her. She fell straight into one of the deep springs with a "Aiyaa". A tingle sensation was sent through her body as she swam up the spring to get air. When she surfaced the spring looked a lot bigger then when she fell in it, though she did not see it too well. For some reason she started to flap her arms as if to dry them off. She was about to stop the flapping when she realized she was hovering over the spring. Panicking she leaned forward and landing on the springs out edge.

She took in a deep breath and shook the water from her feathers. Feathers? She let out a ear splitting tssser as she looked over her small bird like body. Before she could fly off in a panic stricken way, the tubby man picked her up and brought her over to her hut and sat her down.

"I am sorry to say misses customer, but you fell into a cursed spring. I do not know the name of the spring since it just became cursed. I will cure you if you will wait for the others." the well rounded man explained to the fear stricken bird.

Beside the Xian Pu bird was a little black piglet with a yellow bandanna on his forehead. He looked really depressed and was on the verge of either tears or running away blindly. She made another, but not as loud, tssser and the pig looked up and snorted.

A few minutes earlier. Ranma was in his zone. He was evenly matched with his father and though none were getting to many hits in they both looked like they were hit by a bus going at eighty five miles an hour and would not stop to let them off. Ranma leapt at his father and his father leapt at him hoping to finish there opponent off with one last blow when a loud "Aiyaa," was heard.

Ranma looked for the sound of the distressed girl when his father yelled, "An opening," and knocked Ranma straight into one of the springs.

Genma looked pleased with himself. He just taught his son to not get distracted in a fight. He was in such a good mood that he did not notice that the bamboo poll he was heading for was split in two. Genma Landed with one leg on the poll, when suddenly the poll wobbled and half of the poll went to the left and the other when to the right. Genma tried to use his other foot the pull the poll back in place. But the poll did not want to corporate and Genma was almost doing the splits. Genma wobbled and then finally he could not hold himself in a mid split stance and fell into the spring below him, yelling "Oh kuso."

Ranma came out of the spring yelling, "What the hell did you do that for, pops?" in a very high pitch soprano voice.

Ranma-chan looked down at his chest and gave off a higher pitch scream. Ranma-chan felt her chest and opened her gi and saw that she had some how grown breasts. She then felt her crotch and finding no sign of who-know-what, she fell to the grown with a glazed look in her eyes.

The man who pulled out Xian Pu and Ryoga, (Ryoga is the pig if you haven't noticed.) came to Ranma's side and said, "Mister customer. You fallen in spring of drowned girl, tragic story. You be cured, follow me." and then he headed over to where Genma fell and out came a large panda.

Genma growled at his son, now daughter, and covered his mouth. He then looked down at his body and after a while of inner debating he just shrugged. At least he had arms and legs, he would shudder if he came out like a pig, or a bird.

"I guide. I take you be cured. Right away so follow." the jusenkyo guide beckoned the panda into following him.

Now that the pig, bird, panda, and girl was situated around the camp fire with a tea kettle boiling over the fire, the guide finally spoke up. He first said in Chinese, "Hot water cures the curse, but cold water will make you take curse once again." The he looked at the foreigners and said, "Hot water cure curse, temporary cure. Cold water make cursed again."

"This is all your fault pops!" Ranma-chan yelled at the panda, which he just yawned and shrugged. Ranma-chan gave his father an icy glare with his.. her arms around her chest.

Ryoga smiled evilly, if a pig could smile evilly, and walked over to the girl who was glaring at her father and bit her foot.

"Yeouwch." Yelled Ranma-chan. He then kicked the pig into the wall of the hut making a rather loud splat sound.

Right at the moment of the splat the tea kettle started to whistle and the guide took it in his hand and took the bird into his hut and put Xian Pu's clothes into his hut and up ended the hot water onto the bird.

A lot of profanities came from the hut in Chinese. Then as the girl noticed that she could talk again and was back to normal she screamed for joy. She was so happy that she came running out of the hut with out any clothes on, yelling, "I am normal again!" 

She picked up the pig and hugged him to her chest, while jumping for joy. Poor Ryoga's nose gused with blood and he fainted away. Ranma-chan turned red and looked away and Genma was taking the tea kettle away from the guide and poured it onto himself.

"Thats better. Now boy, tell me why you are a girl?" Genma demanded.

"Same reason you turning into a panda, pops." Said a irritated Ranma-chan.

"Humph." Was all Genma let out.

"I am normal!" yelled the still nude Xian Pu.

The guide took the unconscious pig from the joyful girl and said "Go get some clothes on girl." in Chinese.

"Ok" So Xian Pu said and bounded into the hut.

A few minutes later she came out to find one of the most handsome boy standing by the fire. He had dark black hair and a nice build. Her eyes when gaga for a second before she glomped onto his arm and giggled like a school girl.

Ryoga nearly fainted once more as the girl he collided into gave him a major hug. He felt confused and wondered why the girl was hugging him and not beating him unconscious. He was the cause of the curses and she was hugging him.

"Wo ai ni." the girl said.

"Ok..." Ryoga tried to pull the Xian Pu off of him with no avail.

"So pops. Before I kill you, will you tell me where we are going?" Ranma, now in his male body, asked in a threating way.

"Quite boy. We are going back to Japan, because I have something to take care of."

Xian Pu turned to the father and son and asked in broken Japanese, "Shampoo come?"

"Err. Ok." Genma said with a loss of words.

The three gathered up their stuff, Shampoo had to go to the other side of the springs to get her stuff, and started to leave.

"Hold it right there Ranma!" Ryoga growled then continued, "We still have an unfinished duel to finish."

"Uh, ok. Mind telling me who you are?" A confused Ranma asked.

"You don't even remember me?" Said a flabbergasted Ryoga.

"Nope."

Ryoga Growled again, "I am you rival from junior high and you made me go through hell when you did not show up for our dueling match."

"Hmm.. Nope not a clue."

"We used to fight over the last piece of bread at lunch."

"Oh. Now I remember. Your The Hibiky person... You know you did not show up for the duel. Waited three whole days." Ranma pointed out.

"And I came one the fourth and you had run off." The anger in Ryoga's voice went up a notch.

"Come on Ranma. Finnish your duel when we get back to Japan. My business can not wait any longer." Genma intervened.

"But our duel." Whined Ryoga.

"I said to finish it when we get back to Japan, boy. So you can come with us until the you two duel, the you can go on with your life." Genma said impatiently.

Ryoga shrugged and then the four of them headed in the direction of Japan.

End.

A/N: Well this is the first of the new Ranma fanfic I am writing. Reviews are welcomed, Flames just add fuel to my writing fire. Well see ya later.

A/N Update.: I fixed the spacing. The document I used for this chapter seemed not to work so I put it on a Notepad. Sorry to all who tried to read this but gave up because of the no double spacing of the paragraphs.


End file.
